Y-you love me, e-eh?
by melovesanimeforever
Summary: Canada feels like it's a normal day with him being invisible. But, then America has a secret... but Russia has that same secret! What will happen? Read to find out! Pairings inside! (I also take suggestions!) DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

'Sup, dudes! This is a fanfiction about Canada. Somebody... err... somepeople loves Canada! But who will Canada choose in the end?

Pairings so far: onesided!AmeriCan, onesided!CanRus, FrUK, Giripan

P.O.V : Canada's

Please read and review~!

* * *

"…Beep! …Beep! …Beep!" My alarm clock rang in the morning. Okay! OKAY! I'm waking up, eh? It's 9 a.m. sharp. I have to get to the world meeting today at noon. I get dressed into a shirt with "Maple!" on it and pants that are loose and comfortable. I yawn. I guess I will sleep in the meeting again… I shake myself awake.

I go into the kitchen to make some pancakes with syrup and coffee. My brother will probably get McDonalds to go on the way, eh? I don't know why he likes McDonalds… whatever. I guess "the hero" likes hamburgers and fries… and doing bad things. But I guess that's why he is visible and I'm not. I hate being invisible to everyone. Well, not everyone. I mean, Prussia and Cuba sees me at times, eh? And it's not so bad that France, Romano, or any perverted, mean person doesn't see me. But the worst part of being invisible is getting injured for America's nasty, malicious activities and conducts. Lots of people mistake me for America and beat me up for all the rotten things he does every day. Ugh… I still ache in that wretched bruises in my back.

I get into my car and drive to England's place. He said that the original place… kinda… fell apart, eh…? Ah! Here we are! England's place is HUGE! Maple. I open the door. I hear yelling and shouting. I follow it to an open door. I see that America, Japan, England (well, this IS his place, so yeah…obviously he would be here), France, and China are here already… and it's only 11:30! Usually only three people, including me, are here at the scheduled time… Well, I wouldn't care. They never notice me sitting in that small corner at the edge of the room.

I walked into the room for our weekly World Meeting. There was my brother, all loud and annoying. England was listening, calling America a "bloody git", and was pretty surprised. I wasn't really listening to what they was saying. Today, I decided that I won't sit in that lonely corner and sat down in the chair next to China. E-eh? Oh, I forgot Kuma... err... was it Kuma... Kumajirou? Yeah! I forgot him today... Oh well, he always forgets me anyway... Ah... Russia's coming in. He's creepy as always. He always has his pipe... He's talking to Japan... and he's coming over...Russia came and SAT DOWN ON ME! Maybe he'll get off, eh? Maybe, but probably not…

"M-maple…" I softly curse. Russia is really heavy. Well, he IS the largest country, eh? But…I'm the second largest country! Why does no one notice me…? Well, that's just weird. I am just destined to be invisible to the whole damn world. Maple!

"Courd you two stop fighting and shouting? Especiarry about your rove probrems, America? And Engrand, stop getting mad for no reason. Or at reast for no good reason…" Japan told the English man and the American "bloody git."

"Ve! Germany, Germany! May I have pasta!?" I hear Italy say in the distance as he and Germany were probably coming. Italy's probably gonna freak out and start surrendering.

"Italy! How many times do I have to give you pasta today! It's only noon and you've eaten about 10 large plates of pasta!" Germany scolded Italy as they came into the world meeting. He must be irritated. Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Italy and Prussia are pretty rowdy…

"Ah, there you two are! Now we can start the meeting, mon ami!" France chuckled. Maple… I wonder what he's going to do today? Is he going to flirt with England, creep Italy out, or just be plain crazy and drive Germany nuts? Or all three?

"W-what, you bloody git!? Are you that serious about how you feel about him that you would-" England started to say, but America shut his mouth up. It must be important… but who does my brother feel strongly for? I wonder-

"S-shut up! He's probably in this room right now! What if he heard you going on- AH!" my brother said as he saw Russia sitting on top of me. He quickly ran over to us, enraged. "RUSSIA! Get off Canada right this instant!" Russia saw me and quickly got up.

"Oh, sorry Canada! I didn't see you and I'm sorry, da?" Russia apologized, but he didn't look at me. I think…. He was embarrassed. But… what for, eh?

"D-damn Communists! Come on, Canada, sit next to me, dude!" America said as he carried me to the seat next to him.

"M-maple!" I stutter. I was plenty surprised because my brother… actually… noticed me…eh?

"Aiyah! America, grow up! I think that Canada can walk on his own, aru… " China complained. "Stupid Westerners, aru…"

"Dude! I…err…I...heh heh…" America started. He was… blushing! What is going on today? "I-i was just trying to help him, Chinan, dude!"

"Oh? Is that so, aru?" China said very knowingly. What the maple is going on today?

"Bloody American idiots! Just admit for god's sake!" England yelled.

"H-here?" America said nervously.

"Yes!"

"B-but… I…"

"There, there, England… let them do it later and get this over with so I can go to your place…" France said. Then he started hugging him. E-eh? I could have sworn that France started slowly humping England… he gets so pervy sometimes...

"Fine! But you'd better admit, bloody wanker! And get off me, frog!" England said. France sadly got off. Oh well, he does deserve that. He gets crazy a lot. I remember when I lived with him.. ugh...

"For maple's sake! What is going on!?" I interrupt.

"I have something to tell you later, dude… so can you come over to my place?"

"Maple… fine… but it had better be quick…"

"Don't worry! The hero can do anything for his brother!"

I sat next to my brother America during the whole conference. Ugh… what was with all that attention directed towards me? Oh well…global warming and battles… they'd better maple stop soon… Florida and Hong Kong will go under the sea… because of that global warming nonsense…? …Poor Hong Kong. I wonder how China takes this… probably he'll be miserable… I wonder if England would care… maybe… but maybe not…ugh… how long will this take, eh? …No, America, you cannot make a mechanical device, or anything at all as a matter of a fact, out of pure awesomeness… you are hanging out with Prussia too much currently… oh, and Russia… stop acting all spine-chilling…I'm getting heavy-eyed… the sleepiness from this morning is getting to me right now… Italy… stop screaming pasta and freaking out… Is the World Meeting going to be over soon yet, eh? No… I can still just barely hear Germany bellowing to be quiet…Mm…I hear my brother, too… Ugh! America… stop yelling about how you will save the world… you're not a hero… are you? I guess… Will… he be… my… hero…? But… this seems… so uncanny…there's something... suspicious… going on here… I have… a really… unscrupulous… feeling about… this… I don't… want to get wounded… especially… by my own… brother or family… I'd rather be… invisible for… my whole… entire life… than have… my heart… broken by… ones who… are close to me… Don't let… them break me… Heaven Above Earth… don't let… them hurt… me…

* * *

So, what do y'all think?

America: Cool.. but me and.. my brother?!

Sure, got a problem? Lots of people ship that.

America: WHAT!? *faints*

China: Aiyah...

England: Bloody American idiot...

France: Onhonhonhonhonhon-

SHUT UP, FRANCE!

France: B-but, mon ami... *walks away sadly*

AWWW! *waves hand* Come back! I didn't mean it! Here, *carries Arthur* You can have Iggy!

England: W-what? Y-you're a bloody git!

XD Please review~!


	2. Chapter 2

pastapastapastapasta~ anyway...

* * *

America's P.O.V

Awww... Canada looks so cute when he's sleeping...

"Okay, dudes! Party's over! Let's go-" I started to say, but Germany unawesomely said no.

"VAT?! The meeting isn't over until...2 hours!"

"Then...can I ditch?"

"NO!"

"Fine dude."

Dude, I really want to tell Canada that I l-

"PASTA~ Hey-a Romano! Are you okay?"

"...you're all bastards..."

"I am SO bored now." I said, then had a great hero-like idea. I took out my scooter and started driving it around the table.

"Vat are you doing?"

"Having fun, dude!" I then turned up my iPod to "I'm sexy and I know it".

"Oh oh oh! Germany that-a looks fun!"

"Vat..."

"What in the worrd?"

I started singing along.

"When I walk in the meeting, this is what I see  
All the countries staring at me  
I got passion in my plans and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

They gotta get ready for the next change...

_"I'm the hero and I know it_".

"Ah...so predictable, aru..."

I finally stopped my scooter and the music. "Well guys?"

"W-wha..what's going on?" I heard a soft voice.

"Hey, there, little bro! We were just having awesome fun!"

* * *

Canada's P.O.V.

Woah, dude, I dunno. "Fun," eh? I heard that song go on, and America's change.

**"I'm the hero and I know it"**

Yeah...right, eh? My bro is crazy...

"Is the meeting over yet, eh?"

"We have 2 hours left, bro!"

"Actually, America, we have 1 hour left." Germany replied

I groaned,"Are you serious?"

"Yep!" America jumped in.

"That was an rhetorical question..." I retorted.

"Dumbass bastard..."

"Romano! Don't-a say things like-a that anymore!"

"Hmmph."

I rubbed my temples. I really wasn't used to all the loudness. I always sat in a corner of the room where it wasn't as loud...

"I'm going to the restroom." I said. I needed to clear my head.

"Okay dude! Be back soon!"

I ran out of the room. I went as fast as I can to the restroom and...I locked the door. I sat down on the floor. Then I started asking myself..."Why did all of a sudden America act like this?" or "Why am I getting more attention from America today...?" I could not figure it out and I was really confused. I must have been in there a long time because...

"Dude? The meeting's over! You know, why did you lock the door? That's meaningless!"

"I'm coming!"

"Okay! But do you want to come home with me, or go home then come to my house?"

I almost forgot about that! uh... hmm..."I'll go home first. You wait at your house until I come, eh?"

"...Okay..."

As soon as he left, I opened the door and ran to the meeting room. I picked up my stuff.

* * *

TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS! PRUSSIA~

Prussia:...

Me: What?

Prussia: AWESOMENESS~!

Me:...

* * *

"Ah... home at last..."

I cooked some pancakes and I put {A/N: you guessed it!}lots and lots of maple syrup!

I finally sat on my couch and relaxed.

"OH NO! I gotta go to 'Murica's house!"

I quickly got my stuff together and drove there.

* * *

America's P.O.V. [Yes, he talks to himself sometimes! {Probably because I do too..}]

Dude, is he gonna be here soon? I mean, it's been a whole hour! Okay America, don't freak out! OH look, there's Canada!

"HEY DUDE!"

"hello.."

"Sup!"

"You wanted to tell me something?"

Oops! Stupid me! I forgot... "OH yeah! Come inside, dude!"

We walked into the living room. "umm..."

"Well, America?"

"I...Canada, I..."

* * *

HANGOVER! lol. PASTA!

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAA~!

PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA~!

Italy:...

I WON!

Anyway...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

Z

America: ...And what does that spell...? *grins and gives me the signal*

me and America: REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
